


The Aerobics Instructor

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part in a round robin story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aerobics Instructor

"You want us to what?" Angel said, staring down at the blond girl next to him. 

"Come with us to aerobics class," Buffy replied, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "Mmm, yummy." 

"No, un-uh, no way, forget it," Xander said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over at Oz, who nodded his head in agreement. 

"It'll be fun," Willow gushed, bouncing slightly on her seat in the small lounge area where the small gang was sitting. "I've heard that the instructor is really neat." 

"And you could stand to sweat off some of that junk food you stuff your face with twenty- four/seven," Cordelia said to Xander. 

"Pwease," Buffy begged, batting her eyes dramatically at Angel. 

Angel sighed. "Only if Oz and Scarecrow do it, too." 

"Who?" Xander asked. Everyone laughed. 

 

 

*****

 

 

The three girls had told the guys to meet them in the Resort Gym, where the aerobics class was taking place. Then they scurried from the lounge to go get ready. 

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Xander asked, walking with the other two males towards their rooms. 

"Because, knowing Buffy, they have something planned," Angel replied. 

"Should we be scared?" Oz said. 

Xander shrugged. "What's the worse they can do? It's not like we have to wear a leotard or something." 

"But you'd look smashing in tights, mate," Spike commented, stepping out from around the hall corner. 

"Aah!" Xander yelled. "Don't do that!" 

Spike smirked. "Sorry." 

"Did you want anything?" Angel asked the peroxide-blond.

"Only to annoy you, peaches," Spike replied. 

"I'd believe that," Oz said quietly to Xander. 

"Doesn't work anymore, Spike," Angel told the other vampire. "Not with the amount of time I've been spending around Xander." 

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Are you certain that I don't look fat? Mummy doesn't want to look fat," Drusilla said, looking into the empty mirror, mimicking the other girls movements. She was dressed in a pair of black, spandex pants and a red, baby-doll t-shirt, all provided by Cordelia. 

"Trust me, Drusilla," Buffy replied. "You don't look anywhere near fat." 

The three girls and the vampiress were in Cordelia's room, getting dressed for the aerobics class. Drusilla had daintily knocked on the cheerleader's door after having a vision, and she asked if she could join them. They were surprised at first, but with the no killing policy of the resort, they chose to be as insane as Drusilla and invited her in. 

"Buffy, are you sure I can't wear a sweatshirt over this?" Willow asked, gesturing to her unitard. Almost like a wetsuit, the sleeveless, blue and white outfit clung to her curves like second skin. 

"I'm pos," Buffy said, sweeping her hair up in a loose ponytail. She checked herself out in the mirror, carefully readjusting her super-short, running shorts and the v-neck, dark green tank she wore. "Oz is going to love it." 

"The boys won't know what hit them," Cordelia stated, eyeing her midnight blue, spandex shorts and matching sports bra. She put on some colored lip gloss, then smacked her lips together. "Drusilla, did you tell Spike to come to class?" 

"My Spike will find me," Drusilla answered. "He likes to play hide-and-seek." 

"Time to go," Buffy announced, a large grin on her face. 

"Are you sure I can't bring at least a t-shirt?" Willow asked on their way out the door. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Oz, dressed in long shorts and a t-shirt, was looking through a cd holder in the Resort Gym, as Xander, wearing shorts combined with a sleeveless, ribbed, light-blue tank, read the rules posted on the wall. "Hey, listen to this one: ‘No nudity allowed,'" the dark-haired teen read. "Do you think they had problems with nudity in the past?"

"Anything's possible at this resort," Angel replied, lounging against the wall, dressed in a pair of black running pants and a sleeveless white tee. 

"I wouldn't have minded being here _before_ this rule," Xander said. 

"Before what rule?" Buffy asked, as she, Cordelia, Drusilla and Willow entered the room. 

The men all stiffened immediately, and not just their postures, when they took in the girls' outfits. " _Hel_ -lo," Xander said, swallowing visibly. 

"You're lookin' kinda ‘wow' there, Willow," Oz said, staring heatedly at the redhead. 

Willow blushed. "Thanks." 

"My Angel, I'm all dressed for mackies," Drusilla said, gracefully walking over to the vampire. 

"That you are, Dru," Angel replied, glancing at her before returning to salivating over Buffy. 

"You like?" Buffy asked, with a mischievous smile. 

"I like," Angel answered. 

"Hello, peoples," a cheery voice greeted from the doorway of the gym. "Anyone _up_ for a little exercise?" 

The ladies giggled and the men chuckled, managing to tear their eyes away from their respective others. The woman radiated energy as she practically bounced to the front of the room. Dressed in a simple pair of black running shorts and light pink sports bra, the five-foot-five, tiny dynamo grinned at the classmates. 

"My name is Saber ShadowKitten," the dark-blond said to them, her blue eyes twinkling. "I'm supposedly in charge of running the aerobics program at the resort, but my boss tells me I'm running a ‘Den of Iniquity.'" 

Saber went over to the stereo as she spoke, taking cd's from their cases and sticking them into the changer. "In this class, there is really only one rule..." 

"No nudity?" Xander said. Cordelia smacked him. 

"Ok, make that two rules," Saber replied. "No nudity and no jealousy." 

"Why would there be jealousy?" Oz asked. 

"Believe me, it happens," she replied. As she turned back towards the front of the room, Willow caught a flash of silver.

"Oz, she's a witch," Willow whispered. "She's wearing a pentacle." 

"Maybe you can talk to her after class," Oz suggested. 

"Ladies, you're starting in front for the stretching, men in the back," Saber instructed, quiet seventies music playing in the background. Oz recognized the group as ABBA. 

The men first grumbled for being separated from their respective eye-catching girlfriends, then quickly rectified their assessment of the arrangement, as the girls all bent forward with their legs spread to touch the floor. 

"I think I know why there's the ‘no nudity' rule," Xander said, letting out a choked groan as the ladies bent forward again. 

"I think I know why the girls wanted us to come to aerobics class," Angel added, grinding his jaw. 

"Dru, why the bloody hell did you...," Spike trailed off as he entered the gym after having caught a glimpse of the vampiress from outside the door. His eyes slowly traveled over her as she turned and waved to him. "What are you wearing, ducks?" he said in a tight voice. 

"Decks and babies, luv," Drusilla answered before turning her attention back to Saber. 

Spike had no clue what to make of that answer, but his mind already had turned to mush anyway, just like the other men. Dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans, he crossed over to where said men were drooling on the floor. "What's the bleedin' story here, eh?" 

"Aerobics class," Xander groaned, as the women twisted their bodies towards them. The guys were slow in repeating the stretch. 

"Cor, is that Red?" Spike gasped, staring at Willow. 

"Eyes off," Oz growled. 

"No jealousy," Angel warned. "Spike, join or leave." 

"Oh, I'm not about to miss this," Spike said. 

"Ok, that's enough stretching," Saber said a few minutes later. She chuckled when she heard a collective whimper of protest come from the back half of the room. Hitting a button on the remote for the stereo, she instructed, "Let's dance." 

A sultry, instrumental song came from the speakers - nothing more than a reed and a tambourine - and the men knew they were done for. They didn't even give the pretense of joining in the class anymore, as the aerobics instructor led the ladies in a series of ancient Persian moves. Their hips swayed erotically and their arms wove fluidly, the slowly increasing tempo of the music was in direct response to the slowly increasing hormones of the men. 

Then the music changed to a more recognizable song, but if anything, that only made it worse. For now the ladies, by some silent agreement, had all turned to face them. 

And each had a look of pure hunger in their eyes. 

"Hmm, only took one song," Saber said to herself, surveying the suddenly empty gym. "I am _so_ good at what I do." 

 

**End**


End file.
